Mekkeli
Mekke thumb|240px|[[Mekke/VP - Mekke/WP ----- Mekke (Bakka Eski adı üzerine muhteşem bir etimolojik ve kaynak dayanaklı açıklama) - ------- Qais -Kays -Kureyş -------- Mecca ( /ˈmɛkə/; also spelled Makkah or Bakkah; English /ˈmækə/; Arabic: مكة‎ Makkah and in full: مكة المكرمة Makkat al-Mukarramah or Makkah..., IPA: almukarrama, makka lmukarrama) is a city in the Makkah province of Saudi Arabia. Islamic tradition attributes the beginning of Mecca to Ishmael's descendants. In the 7th century, the Islamic prophet Muhammad proclaimed Islam in the city which was by then an important trading center. After 966, Mecca was led by local sharifs. ]] MEKKE Hicaz'da Kâbe'nin bulunduğu en mukaddes şehrin ismidir. Aynı zamanda Hazret-i Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) doğduğu şehirdir. MEKKE-İ MÜKERREME İlk ismi Mekke olan bu şehire, Hz. Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) gelmesi ve Mukaddes Kâbe'nin putlardan temizlenmesi ile Mükerrem Mekke mânâsında bu isim verilmiştir. MEKKE Hicaz'da Kâbe'nin bulunduğu en mukaddes şehrin ismidir. Aynı zamanda Hazret-i Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) doğduğu şehirdir. MEKKE-İ MÜKERREME İlk ismi Mekke olan bu şehire, Hz. Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) gelmesi ve Mukaddes Kâbe'nin putlardan temizlenmesi ile Mükerrem Mekke mânâsında bu isim verilmiştir. MEKKE-İ MÜKERREME Allahü teâlâ Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyurdu ki: O (Allahü teâlâ) sizi Mekke'nin batnında (hudûdu içinde), onlara (kâfirlere) karşı muzaffer kıldıktan sonra onların ellerini sizden, sizin ellerinizi onlardan çekti. Allahü tealâ ne yaparsanız hakkıyla görendir. (Feth sûresi: 24) Şüphesiz âlemler için bereket ve hidâyet kaynağı olarak insanlar için kurulan ilk ev (mâbed) Mekke'deki (Kâbe)dir. (Âl-i İmrân sûresi: 96) Peygamber efendimiz sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem hicret esnâsında Mekke-i mükerremeden ayrılırken Kusvâ adlı devesini harem-i şerîfe doğru döndürüp mahzûn bir halde "(Ey Mekke!) Vallahi sen Allahü teâlânın yarattığı yerlerin en hayırlı, Rabbim katında en sevgili olanısın. Senden çıkarılmamış olsaydım, çıkmazdım. Bana senden daha güzel, daha sevgili yurt yoktur. Kavmim beni senden çıkarmamış olsaydı çıkmaz, senden başka bir yerde yurt yuva kurmazdım" dedi. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Halebî, Abdülhak-ı Dehlevî) Yeryüzünün en kıymetli yeri kabr-i seâdet (Peygamber efendimizin kabr-i şerîfi), bundan sonra Kabe-i muazzama ve bunun etrâfındaki Mescid-i Haram denilen câmidir. Bundan sonra Medîne'deki Mescid-i Nebevî (Peygamberimizin mescidi) içindeki Ravda-i mukaddese denilen meydandır. Daha sonra Mekke-i mükerreme şehridir. Görülüyor ki; Ravda-i mütahhera (temiz Cennet bahçesi) Mekke'den daha üstündür demek doğrudur. (İmâm-ı Rabbânî) Yeryüzünde bir tâne Kâbe vardır. O da Mekke-i mükerreme şehrindedir. Mü'minler hac etmek için Mekke-i mükerreme şehrine gider ve orada Allahü teâlânın emr ettiği şeyleri yaparak hacı olurlar. (Eyyûb Sabri Paşa) MEKKÎ: Mekkî ve Medenî (Medîne-i münevvereye nisbet edilen, yâni hicretten sonra nâzil olan) âyet-i kerîmelerin kendilerine mahsus husûsiyetleri vardır. Mekkî âyet-i kerîmeler, umûmiyetle; Allahü teâlâya, meleklerine, kitablarına, peygamberlere (aleyhimüsselâm) âhiret gününe (öldükten sonraki hayâta) îmân gibi İslâmiyet'in esâsı, temeli olan hususlar, ferdin ve milletin terbiyesi, şirkin (Allahü teâlâya eş, ortak koşmanın) putlara tapmanın bozukluğu, yanlışlığı, delillerle açıklanması v.s. gibi hususlardan bahseder. Mekkî âyet-i kerîmeler kısadırlar. Medenî âyet-i kerîmelerde ise, îmânla ilgili konuların yanında daha çok İslâmiyet'in yaşanması, ibâdetler, insanların birbirleri ile muâmeleleri, âile ve cemiyet içindeki durum ve vazîfeleri gibi hususlar bildirilir. (Zerkeşî) Mekke (مكة) Mekke (مكة), Arabistan Yarımadası'nda bir şehir. İslam dini bu şehri kutsal kabul etmektedir. İslam dininde kutsal şehir. İslam'da İbrahim'in MÖ 2000ler'de yerleştirdiği hanımı Hacer ve oğlu İsmail'in etrafında inşa olunan Arabistan Yarımadası'nın Kızıldeniz sahilleri'ne yakın kenti. MS 570ler'de İslam dininin son peygamberi Muhammed burada dünyaya gelmiştir. 610'da Kur'an Alak Suresi ile bu kentte vahyolunmaya başladı. 630'da kent Müslümanlar'ın denetimine geçti. 630'da ünlü Veda Hutbesi bu kentte irad edildi. 1517-1917 arasında Mekke Osmanlı yönetiminde kaldı. Mekke her yıl kameri Zilhicce ayında milyonlarca Hacıya ev sahipliği yapıyor right|thumb|250px|Mescit-el Haram(المسجد الحرام) [[Kabe|Kabe'nin görünüşü.]] right|thumb|250px|[[Kabe|Kabe'nin görünüşü I]] Mekke (Arapça: مكة), Arap Yarımadası'nda Hicaz eyaletinin başkenti ve Suudi Arabistan'ın en büyük şehri. İslam dini bu şehri kutsal kabul etmektedir ve 'Şehirlerin Anası' diye nitelemektedir. Müslümanlar İbrahim Peygamber'in M.Ö. 2000'lerde yerleştirdiği hanımı Hacer ve oğlu İsmail'in etrafında inşa edildiğine inanmaktadırlar. 20 Nisan 571 tarihinde İslam dininin son peygamberi Muhammed burada dünyaya gelmiştir. 610'da Kuran'ın Alak Suresi ile bu kentte vahyolunmaya başlamıştır. 630'da kent müslümanların denetimine geçmiştir. 630'da ünlü Veda Hutbesi bu kentte irad edilmiştir. 1517-1917 arasında Mekke Osmanlı yönetiminde kalmıştır. Mekke her yıl hicri-kameri Zilhicce ayında milyonlarca hacıya ev sahipliği yapmaktadır. Görülecek Yerler Tenim Mescit Numan Vadisi bölgesinde bulunmaktadır. "Hazreti Ayşe Mescidi" de denmektedir. Ayşe'nin r.a. umre yapmak için ihrama girdiği yerdir. Cennet-ül Mualla Mekke'nin en eski mezarlığıdır. Hac esnasında ölenler de buraya gömülmektedir. Hira Dağı "Oku!" diye başlayan ayetlerle ilk vahyin geldiği, Peygamber'in s.a.v. [Cebrail a.s.]le ilk karşılaştığı Hira mağarası'nın bulunduğu dağ Hz. Muhammed'in s.a.v. doğduğu ev Kabe'nin yanındaki Mevlid sokağında bulunan ev. Orjinali yıkılmış yerine 1957 yılında, Mekke ve Hac ile ilgili kaynakların bulunduğu bir kütüphane yapılmıştır. Mescid-i Haram Hürmetli mescit anlamına gelmektedir. Kâbe’nin de içinde bulunduğu alanı çevreleyen büyük mesciddir.Iste budur Kâbe Mescid-i Haram'ın tam ortasında bulunmaktadır. Mina Şeytan taşlama bölgesi ve Hz. Muhammed'in s.a.v. Müzdelife vakfesinden sonra konakladığı bölge. Müzdelife Şeytan taşlamak için taşların toplandığı yer. Arafat vakvesinden sonra yani akşam ve yatsı namazının birlikte kılındığı (cemi Tehir) ve müzdelife vakvesinin yapıldığı bölge. Arafat Mekke'den 21 km uzaklıkta olan bir coğrafi bölgedir. Hz. Peygamber s.a.v. ölümünden önce son vaazını Arafat Dağında vermiştir. Sevr Dağı Muhammed bin Abdullah ve Ebu Bekir'in Medine'ye hicretleri sırasında gizlenip sığındıkları mağaranın bulunduğu dağ. Suudi Sarayı Kabe'ye tepeden bakan saraydır. 1200 yıllık Ebu Kubeys Camisi yıkılarak yapılmıştır. İntercontinental Oteli Bütün odaları Kabe manzaralı 615 odalı oteldir. 2004 yılında Ortadoğunun en iyi oteli seçilmiştir. Zem Zem Towers 1781 tarihinde yapılan Ecyad Kalesi yıkılarak , 2001 yılında yapılan oteldir. Hilton 1994 yılında Halife Ebu Bekir'in evi yıkılarak yapılan 31 katlı 1398 odalı otel. Sahra Askeri Tarih boyunca Mekke ve Medinenin civarını koruyan Çöl Savaşçıları (Sahra Askeri) Osmanlı Korumasına geçtikten sonra dağıldılar. Genellikle Basra ve Güneye göç eden bu Çöl Savaşçıları Tarih boyunca Mekke ve Medinenin güvenliğini sağlayıp korumuşlardır. Bakınız ;* Muş, Hasköy, Türkiye ace:Meukah af:Mekka am:መካ an:A Meca ar:مكة arz:مكه ast:La Meca az:Məkkə bat-smg:Meka bcl:Mecca be:Горад Мека be-x-old:Мэка bg:Мека bn:মক্কা bo:མ་ཁ། br:Mekka bs:Mekka ca:La Meca ceb:Meca cs:Mekka cy:Mecca da:Mekka de:Mekka dv:މައްކާ el:Μέκκα en:Mecca eo:Mekao es:La Meca et:Meka eu:Meka ext:La Meca fa:مکه fi:Mekka fiu-vro:Meka fo:Mekka fr:La Mecque fy:Mekka ga:Meice gan:麥加 gd:Mecca gl:A Meca - مكة gu:મક્કા haw:Meka he:מכה hi:मक्का (शहर) hif:Mecca hr:Meka hsb:Mekka hu:Mekka hy:Մեքքա ia:Mecca id:Mekkah io:Meka is:Mekka it:La Mecca ja:メッカ jv:Mekkah ka:მექა kk:Мекке kn:ಮೆಕ್ಕಾ ko:메카 ku:Meke kw:Mekka la:Mecca lb:Mekka lbe:Макка lt:Meka lv:Meka mk:Мека ml:മക്ക mn:Мекка mr:मक्का ms:Makkah al-Mukarramah mt:Mekka mwl:Meca nl:Mekka nn:Mekka no:Mekka oc:La Mèca os:Меккæ pl:Mekka pnb:مکہ pt:Meca ro:Mecca ru:Мекка rue:Мекка rw:Makka sah:Мекка scn:Mecca sco:Mecca sh:Meka simple:Mecca sk:Mekka sl:Meka so:Mekka sq:Mekka sr:Мека su:Mekah sv:Mekka sw:Makka ta:மக்கா te:మక్కా th:มักกะหฺ tk:Mekge tl:Mecca tt:Мәккә uk:Мекка ur:مکہ uz:Makka vi:Mecca vo:Mäkkä war:Mecca yi:מעקא yo:Mẹ́kkà zh:麥加 zh-classical:麥加 zh-yue:麥加